What of The Other Two Marauders?
by Karka
Summary: James had Lily, and it is widely assumed that Peter never got any in his life. But what of the other two Marauders? very short, not even sure where it came from.


Title: What of the other two Marauders?

Summary: James had Lily, and it is greatly assumed that Peter never got any in his life, but what of the other two Marauders?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My god I wish I did, then neither of the two gorgeous darlings I am about to write about would have died. Neither would Fred for that matter.

Set in the Marauder's time, so plot is completely mine, mwhahahaha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Remus, when I said "wake Sirius up" this wasn't what I meant!" James' horrified voice came across the dormitory.

The currently pinned down werewolf grinned at his friend, who looked like his eyes were being burned out. "Well my method worked didn't it?"

"Yes but now I'm mentally scarred!" James squeaked.

The other two laughed.

"Come on James, its not like this is anything you haven't seen before." Sirius chuckled.

"I have seen you both in the shower, separately, due to quidditch. I have never, ever in my entire time knowing either of you seen you like this!" James yelped.

Remus pushed Sirius off him. Each stood up and corrected his clothing. "Satisfied?" Remus asked.

James snorted, turning and walking quickly from the room, muttering something that sounded like "I am so getting Lily to perform a memory charm on me."

Sirius sighed in frustration. "Why couldn't he just do that in the first place?" He folded his arms, scowling at the still open door.

Remus smiled. He waved his hand, shutting and locking the door. He turned to Sirius. "He's gone now." He whispered, unfolding Sirius' arms and slipping between them, smiling when they wrapped possessively wrapped themselves around him.

"Indeed he is. And it's a Sunday morning." Sirius smiled, looking down at the handsome brown haired boy looking back at him.

"I wonder what we could do with this time." Remus laughed, a mocking tone creeping in. He knew /exactly/ what he wanted to do with this much valued time.

Sirius smirked his legendary smirk, the one that made all the girls (and some of the boys too) in Hogwarts swoon. The one that made his look so damned good, even when he had just woken up. /And/ Remus smirked at his next thought /he's all mine/. None of the swooners could have him.

He leaned up and kissed the black haired youth in front of him, pulling him back onto the bed as he did so. "Now. Where were we?"

Sirius carefully slid his hands down Remus slim but muscular body, making the lycanthrope shiver. He undid Remus trousers, pulling his now hard member from the confines of the restricting cloth. "I believe," he said, starting to stroke the other boy slowly, "that I was about to do this." He placed his lips over Remus' lips, catching the moan that left his lips.

He smirked through the kiss. He loved the reactions he could bring from Remus. He sped up the movements on his young lover's cock, pulling another moan from him.

Remus clutched at Sirius' shoulders, digging his fingernails into the other boys flesh, his eyes rolling as Sirius pumped him.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Sirius – I think – I'm go – ing – to –" he didn't even manage to finish the sentence before he came, shooting his cum all over Sirius' hand and leg.

"I could have sworn you were meant to be waking me up." Sirius said, smiling down on Remus, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"If this is the reaction I get every time I wake you up, then I can assure you, I will be doing it much more often." Remus whispered, pulling Sirius down for another kiss. "How can you taste this good at this time of the morning?"

"That would be because I'm simply amazing." Sirius said cockily, grinning.

"That I will grant you. Certainly amazing with your hands."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now you know what the remaining marauders did when left to their own devices.

Read and review!


End file.
